Ship Wreck: Breaker Landing
Introduction The sky was clear and sunny on the ocean, empty and free with life as many different birds could be seen flying overhead as they often swooped down to occasionally grab fish. On the clear crystal water, was a medium sized ship, often used for small exploration, and on that ship were five individuals, each with an identical Guild Mark on each of them, all anxious and curious about what land they were going to explore. Suddenly a huge storm came out of nowhere, four of the five individuals looked at the sole member with ghost white hair. "I didn't do anything!" He said as he tried to get the ship going in the direction he wanted. "Atleast I don't think i did....Could just be part of my electrifying personality." "Markus stop making terrible puns and get us out of here!!" Said the black haired woman who was hugging the mast for dear life. "Or your gonna be sleeping in the gutter when we get back!!" "Calm down Ellena....Could be worse." Said the orange haired man just relaxing in a chair that was sliding back and forth on the deck going from the bow to the stern of the ship. "I've always loved sailing." "Is he always like this?" Asked th hodded man who was trying to direct some wind with his magic. "Zero has a very unique way of dealing with stress and mortal danger Xander." Said Markus trying to avoid the rocks and waves as best as possible. "That being said we should've taken a warship!" "We weren't allowed Markus!" Said Ellena trying to throw a hammer at Markus but ducked as it got blown back to her. "And no we weren't gonna steal it even if we didn't get this!" The three men looked depressed even in the middle of their situation. Just then a blonde haired man came out from below deck trying not to vomit. "What....The...Hell...Is...going on?" Said the man as he went to the side. "Oh ya know storms, more motions, eventual vomit....The usual." Said Xander still trying to create a calm area of wind. The blonde haired man looked at Markus with an evil glare before throwing up over the side. "Why does everyone blame me?!" Said Markus just missing a massive rock. "You do have the storm based magic...." Said Zero still sitting in his chair. "So do you!!!" Said Markus again just missing another rock. "you could even clear this up ya know?" "I know but I'm scared to stand up!" Said Zero still in the chair almost falling into the water after going over the biggest wave so far. Eventually they came across land and crashed into it sending all five flying onto the beach and passing out. From within the far trees, a figure with four other people came to see the commotion and saw that the ship was nearly destroyed and the passangers were passed out. "Another band thinking they can make it on here? How frequently do we get these?" One asked as a blond haired man walked passed them, looking over to see how they were. "Just unconsious, they were lucky, and on here that's saying something. Let's help them back to the guild, they can tell us more once they wake up" He said as the group nodded, each grabbing someone and carrying them back to their home. When they got back, most were still unconsious as a tanned young nurse was seen looking over them, "Man, you guys are really lucky that you missed the reef, otherwise it'd be worse than just small bumps on the head" She said looking over them and writing down her results. She suddenly jumped when she heard moans of the female and went to go check her out, seeing that she was starting to wake up. "Well, good morning sunshine" She said with a smile. "What happened?...Where are my guns and sword?.....Who in the Wings' name are you?!" She said slightly panicked. Suddenly Markus woke up leaping out of the bed and standing at the far wall charging lightning around his arms. "I swear to Bolterus if you guys are working with Daimon you're getting deep fried, slow roasted and barbequed all at once...." He said looking at all the people he didn't know int he room. "And back away from my wife...." "Easy now, just take it easy, I don't know who this Daimon is, but there's no need to worry. You're in a medical wing, you guys got hurt crashing your boat and we rescued you" The young girl said as she motioned everyone else to leave, leaving her alone. "I'm not your enemy". "I'm fine just so ya know....I heal real fast...." Said Markus as he powered down his arms and lent against the wall. "So who are you people? I'd be happy with names and guild....also where exactly are we?" "I believe that would be my job to ask you the very same things" A voice said as they turned to see a tall muscular older man with blond long hair and sunglasses as he entered the room. "The young nurse who helped you is my niece Tori Akahada, and you may call me Jayapura Marsh. What do they call you two?" He said as Ellena got up and went to where her husband was at. "I'm Markus Hotaru....Guild Ace of the Twilight Phoenix Guild, this is my wife Ellena Hotaru one of the S-class Mages....The sleeping hood is my younger brother Xander Hotaru, the orange haired guy napping there is the Guild Master Zero Asahi and blondy there is Sting Eucliffe." Said Markus stand up straight. "We're from Mochina Island...We heard about an uncharted island that sounded like a fun time exploring and a good place to have a holiday." "Thanks for the help as well...." Said Ellena holding her side a bit due to some cracked ribs. "And we're sorry for arriving unannounced." "It's fine, but what you heard was nothing more than lies, this place is not some paradise, especially to those who have no sense of danger. No offense, but it is best that you all return back to your homes" Jayapura said nodding to his niece as he exited the room. "Sorry about that, my uncle has this thing about newcomers, they think like you and have no fear of what real dangers there are here" Tori said slowly applying an ointment to Ellene as it numbed the pain of her ribs while she wrapped bandages around her. "You misunderstand....This is paradise for me....I've spent my life in combat....The others came along to find out what this palce was like...We got a job from our home's government to survey the island." Said Zero who woke up. "We're tougher than we look....We've got a decent level of power here ya know." "I think you're the tenth person this week who said those exact words, same people were lying on that very bed, I'll warn you now since you seem like decent people" She said finishing the wrapping on Ellena, "This place doesn't test your strength, it tests your mind, mother nature here is queen, and trust me no one can ever overcome her that easily" She said with a smile as she handed back their gear. "Well I best be going, I have other patients to take care of, someone outside the room will help you find your way around here" She said grabbing her clip board and heading out to see other patients. Eventually the other members of Markus' team woke up and they went out to explore their new surrounds abit. They eventually split up to explore more. Sting eventually found the daycare center, noticing someone he recognized all too well. "Well well....Isn't this a bit weak for you?" Said Sting to the woman he recognized. The woman turned around to reveal herself as Sting's former guild mate, Minerva Orland, only she wasn't wearing any make up and had her hair in a simple ponytail, "As I live and breath, Sting, it's been quite some time" She said as she turned her attention to the baby in her hand as the little one was sleeping in her arms. "One moment" She whispered, walking over to a nearby room and putting the little one to bed, before quietly closed the door and returned back to Sting. "So, what is a former member of Sabertooth doing in Genosha?" she asked with a curious look on her face. "Well me, Rogue, Frosch and Lector all went to find a new guild and came across a new one called Twilight Phoenix. We got a job to survey this island and got kinda shipwrecked....Which sucks cos we won't get out deposit back on the ship now...." Said Sting smiling at Minvera just as Markus found him. "Yo White-Out! Whatcha found?" Said Markus. "An old friend I take it?" "Hello, my name is Minerva Orland, and yes me and Sting used to be guild mates when my father was the Guild-Master of Sabertooth" She said bowing in respect to Markus. "I'm Markus....Guild Ace of the Twilight Phoenix Guild. Sting and Rogue did mention your old guild and it's....Different attitude towards it's members. It took us a while to help the Twin Dragons understand that strength isn't everything." Said Markus returning the bow. "So i take it you look after the kids of the guild?" "In more than one way" She said with a kind smile, something that made Sting shocked since all he could ever remember was Minerva being cruel and sadistic, "Though I guess like them, I also learned that bonds make someone stronger than just pure strength" She said looking over to the children as they were playing with each other. Markus smirked at the kids playing. "I can understand what you deal with here....Me and my wife Ellena have twins....They're 6 1/2 now but they were a real pain when they were younger." Said Markus handing one of the kids a ball he let slip away. "Here ya go kid." The kid took the ball and looked confused at Markus' hair, scars and tattoos. Then ran off to go back to playing with his ball. "Haha, well I not only deal with kids like that, I also take care of young babies, in a place like this, people often don't make it, under this guild these kids have the chance to grow happy and have a home when they lose their's" She said with a sad tone. "I never had a home to grow up in....My foster father Bolterus and me would go from place to place finding abandoned shacks or renting somewhere to stay for abit then move on." Said Markus in a similar sad tone. "We did kinda move alot mainly cos of Bolterus' training methods...." Markus smirked sending a small bolt of lightning jumping between his fingers. Sting smirked. "Markus here is a Phoenix Slayer mage...On Mochina Island they're revered as blessed due totheir worship of Phoenixes." He said with a smirk. "Dragon Slayers are even more rare than on Fiore over there." "Haha, even after so long, you still brag don't you?" Minerva said with a smile as one of the children came up to her, tugging on her pants as she saw a book in hand. "Ah you and the others would like me to read a story?" She asked with a gentle tone as the child grinned widely and nodded. "It was great to see you again, but I must be taking off, why not head to the main lobby, grab something to eat" She said picking up the child and walking over to where the children were all sitting down, anxious to hear their story. "Ok i'll cya later!....Race ya boss!" Said Sting waving at Minerva and running off ahead of Markus. "Later." Said Markus who then vanished leaving two slightly smoking foot prints in the ground. Markus easily beat Sting to the main lobby. "No fair thats cheating!" Said Sting catching his breath. "Ya didn't say anything about no magic..." Smirked Markus spotting Ellena and the others. "come on lets joint he others. The two sat with the others. "So what have you found out?" Asked Sting. "We gotta worry?" "Nope!" Said Xander sipping a drink. "They're clean....Well organised and kinda edgy around outsiders....Which is always fun to find things out...." "Well Sting found an old friend from his previous guild." said Markus sitting forward slighly. "From what i found out is that this guild is the top dogs of the island's guilds....So we'll need to watch ourselves when we manage to explore this palce." "And how will that happen exactly?" A voice said as the group turned to find themselves face to face with a tall-red skinned man with the biggest nose ever as he downed his booze, "The minute you go out there, you'll get your asses kicked" he said with a grin, showing his sharp teeth. "Just because we're outsiders doesn't mean we can't do things...." Said Markus look at the man. "Your predujice shows some real lack of honor, respect and manners....Try showing some." "Oh droppings....Here we go..." Sighed Ellena. "Knock it off Konoha, these people are our guests, we must treat them with respect" Jayapura said as Konoha simply scoffed and went back to his drink. "You must forgive my brother-in-law, he has the tendency to act out from time to time" He said taking a seat at the bar and looking back at them, "So you say that you found a job to survay Genosha?" He asked as the bartender put a large cup next to him. "Yeah...The Mochina Geological Department wants to know abit more about the island....Nothing more plus we've seen boats owned by our homes current enemy head this way." Said Markus as he showed the job notices to Jayapura. "So officially we're here to survey the island and unofficially we're here to see if Daimon and his scum bag followers are up to something." "Thats the basis of it!" Said Sting smirking. "Though seening Minerva was nice....Slightly weird but nice." "Haha, I knew her father before she was born, I could tell she was lost, but being here really showed her how to bond with some of our guildmates" He said taking a drink from his cup, "Though Konoha is right, this place isn't your ordinary terriotory, you'll need someone to help you navagate through it" He said as suddenly right on cue, the doors opened to reveal the same blond-haired person that saved them was back with a large net of fish. "Ah yes, lunch is here, Taichi, come" Jayapura said as the waitresses grabbed the sack of fish and went to the kitchen to prepare it, while Taichi walked over to Jayapura and the group. "I'd like you to meet my son, Taichi Marhs" He said as Taichi nodded and smiled at them. "Nice to meet ya....But we're not gonna give up on this job...So a guide would be useful." Said Markus as he used one of his spells to pour himself a drink and float the cup to his hand. "This place will be good training either way." "I guess...." Said Zero leaning back and falling off his seat. "Damn it! Forgot this had no back." "Actually we did meet once, I was the one that found you guys when you crash landed on our beach" Taichi said helping Zero off the ground. "Yeah don't remember....was kinda out cold." Chuckled Markus as he looked at Zero shaking his head. "Damn it Zero stop goofing around...Your the guild master." "Hey you haven't changed your attitude....Don't see why i should!" Said Zero as he got up. "He's gotta point Markus...." Said Xander "I've not changed at all....I think." "Ya gained some weight." Smirked Ellena knowing Xander would panic which he does. "Interesting, you are the guild master I see, so am I" Jayapura said looking at them, "In any case, Taichi will be showing you around Genosha, and as for that person you were talking about, we had not seen him, He might have come during night" Jayapura said as he began eating some cooked fish that the waitress placed for him. "In any case, we'll see if he can last out here" Taichi said with a nod, "In any case, shall we get going?" "I doubt Daimon would show personally he'd most likely send any of the top dogs....So Dark Storm, Star Breaker or Vega." Said Markus standing up. "Ok lets go...Lead the way Taichi." The rest of Markus team got up and followed Taichi out into the islands interior. "Wow this palce is much more impressive than Hongier Island....." Said Ellena exmaining a plant. "So how come this place isn't full explored yet?" As if on cue, an earthquake began to shake the area, causing multiple movement in the buildings, but none breaking down as the group tried to keep their footing, but Taichi stood his ground and wasn't shaken or even moved by the earthquake is it slowly died down. People seemed to just shrug it off and continue their normal lives, "That's why, Genosha is one giant epicenter for natural disasters, snow storms, earthquakes, volcano's, we have it all. Thanks to it, the terriotory is constantly changing, making it impossible to fully explore any area" He said calmy. "Guess that makes sense." Said Markus who casually dismissed the earthquake. "Kinda curious to know why Daimon would want this place then....." "We rarely understand Daimon's plans Markus....We jsut react when we find out." Said Zero following Taichi. "Besides i think we should make more visits here" "If you can survive, in any case, for now let's explore the city, figured you'd wanna see how we genoshians live" Taichi said as he led the group to Horus, the city near the dormint super volcano, but very well known for the rare gems that many can find. "We often come to this place to trade on some things we occassionally discover while exploring some areas and we turn it into money" Taichi said. "Hmmm sounds like the Industrial Quater back home..." Said Zero look at some gems on display. "Which reminds me i need to talk to Kyo when we get back...." "You still ain't got that money he owes you?" Asked Sting. "Apparently the artifact was hard to identify." Said Zero shurgging. "Then he's probably trying to short change you...." Said Markus. "For Phantom Breaker, we only ever use the money to rebuild and make sure people are safer in their own homes, our guild was made for one reason: To save and protect those who can't themselves, even at the cost of our own lives" Taichi said with his eyes closed, remembering a painful memory. "One of the reasons we made ours....And to give wandering renegades homes and a goal." Said Markus putting his hand on Taichi's shoulder. "And if need be.....A chance for revenge....." "We've all got a reason to join our guilds." Said Zero as he smirked at Taichi. "For me, Markus and Ellena it was to grow in strength and find allies to aid us....For Sting it was to find true strength and a new home....Xander it was mainly somewhere to stay." "I was born into the guild, same with some of the other children there, mom and dad joined because they wanted to help people and save many." Taichi replied as an image of his mother passed right through his mind, but quickly shook it off and smiled at them, "So is there anything you guys want to see?" "The nature and wildlife....The Mochina Welfare Department thinks we might be able to find some healing herbs we can use to help wounded soldiers." Said Markus stretching abit. "If we can find some we can create medicine to help them." "We just need roughly 20 pounds worth of them to mass produce the needed componants for the said medicine." Said Zero smiling at a beautiful woman that passed by. "That is very tricky, but doable, come on and I hope you guys brought some adaptive clothing, cuz trust me the forests are just as unpredictable as the land" Taichi said as he took a drink from his canteen and began leading them to one of the nearby forests. "We've got afew tricks to keep warm." Said Markus adjusting his backpack. "My magic can keep my nice and warm if i focus it internally. Same with Zero the others have got some warm clothing with them." The team followed Taichi though they were slowed by Ellena's habit of sniffing every flower and sketching every baby animal they happen to briefly glimps. "Can we hurry up!!" Said Sting with a tone of annoyence. "It's like waiting fro Tubby to pick something to eat back home." "Damn i knew we should've brought him along!" Said Markus with a smirk. "That would be so much fun for you Sting." "Yeah maybe he could eat a poisonus fruit or something...." Said Sting leaping over Ellena to make some progress. "Haha, a lot of these plants aren't truly poisonus, most of the poison ones are often near hostile areas, some of these plants are very usable for a lot of stuff, for example" Taichi picked a very unique flower as he focused his magic through it, creating an image of a beast, "This plant can show what people imagine in their minds, all they need is to channel magic and concentrate an image of what they wish to see". "Hmmm intresting." Said MArkus picking a flower. "Wonder what it'll show for me." Markus picked a flower and copied Taichi projecting a demon and phoenix fighting. "Hmmm kinda predictive no?" Smirked MArkus looking at the others. "Your obsessed big bro." Said Xander adjusting his hood. "Well with luck you may fight afew demons here." "Hope not!" Said Ellena walking ahead. "I've come across the small ba*tards enough to pray not to meet any agian." Category:Phantombeast Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Phantom and Phoenixes: Eternity meets Spirituality Category:Roleplay